


A Challenge

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M, The Doctor shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness gets set up on a blind date only to be shocked when a living legend walks through the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge

Captain Jack Harkness leaned on the counter at the elegant restaurant with a glass of scotch in his hand. He wore a Classic Harkness style only much nicer than usual, since it was a date, after all. He often enjoyed these little blind dates since he never knew who was going to walk through the door and whoever it was it almost always ended in sex, it was a win-win for a guy like Jack. The bar tender, who was definitely up to speed on Jack’s blind dates, had already prepared a romantic table in Jack’s favorite spot in the restaurant. Now was the waiting stage when Jack theorized on who exactly he was going to meet that night; Was it a man? Was it a woman? What did they do? How easy were they? Whatever the answer, he was always happy to meet a new face.  
However, nothing prepared him for who was going to show up and at seven O’ clock sharp the doors opened and Jack choked on his drink, wide eyed and shocked. Captain America himself, except he wasn’t in uniform instead he wore a tux that highlighted his built body and made his blue eyes shine even brighter, as usual his blonde hair was combed back in an old fashioned, but classy style. Normally Jack is the flamboyant one who automatically rushes up to meet his date, however, this time he just stayed perched up on his stool, slightly confused, He couldn’t have possibly have been set up on a blind date with Captain America, he was good but he wasn’t that good and the people that set it up were in pretty high places but still, this was too good to be true.   
Jack’s doubts were set to rest when the Captain looked around the place, spotted him and then immediately made his way over to his seat. He walked up confidently, however when he reached out his hand, Jack could see some of the shyness come through that he had heard about when it came to The Captain and social dates. It didn’t take him any longer to come to grips with what was happening, it was simple, he was going on a date with CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA. He jumped up to greet the man with a huge, flirty smile that made his eyes brighten up and just like that he was back to the same old Jack.  
“Hello, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. Normally this is the part where I ask you what your name is and say ’Pleased to meet you’ but, I’m afraid your patriotic, blue eyed reputation precedes you, Captain.”   
He shook his hand enthusiastically and was greeted with the customary smile that people get on their face when the meet the charismatic tramp.   
“Please, call me Steve.”   
The waiter was already ushering the men to their table   
“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Steve. It’s not everyday one gets to do fine dining with such a handsome superhero.”   
They were shown to the candle-lit table in the corner and given menu’s and Jack asked for a bottle of champagne to go with their meal.  
Steve chucked at his comment   
“I see your reputation is not without warrant, Captain Harkness.”   
Jack was already leaning forward over the table studying the other man with a gleam in his eyes.   
“I have a reputation? And please call me Jack.”   
Steve took a sip of his drink.   
“Yes, in fact, just before I came I was warned about your… Charming and erotic nature.” Jack laughed   
“And you still came! I’m impressed!”   
The Captain smiled   
“Well, I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge.”   
Jack was now thoroughly captivated with the super soldier   
“Then why do I get the impression that I’m the one who is going to be given a challenge tonight?”   
The waiter came up with a fresh bottle of champagne and took their orders, Steve ordered enough for three people at least and Jack ordered food that he could eat and keep up thorough examination of his date. The waiter (Whom Jack was already “Familiar” with) winked at jack as he passed the table obviously giving him congratulations on his current interest but Jack could tell he was also a little jealous of the Captain.   
“Was he not up for the challenge?”   
Steve said gesturing slightly to the dark haired waiter, smiling. Jack smiled, slightly blushing, this guy was sharp.   
“Well, you know what they say.”   
He chucked a little nervously.   
“don’t kiss and tell.”  
The rest of their meal was going on Jack’s list of best conversations, they actually had a lot in common, from being in the army to taste in music. The Captain was intelligent, quick witted and was easy to turn beat red with a comment. Jack bounced around from actual conversations that he usually never dealt with during these dates and being back just consistently trying to charm and woo the man in front of him. He was certainly a challenge, he blushed easy but his affection was difficult to gain and he stayed true to the standards of a man from the forties even though he obviously held incredibly modern viewpoints.   
When asked why exactly he even agreed to go out on a blind date with all of his other responsibilities, Steve blushed again and explained   
“ Well, my colleagues, Natasha and Clint, are always trying to get me back out in the dating world and apparently they both agreed that you would be an “Interesting adventure” for me, so here I am.”   
Jack thought about the names and then laughed as it hit him   
“Yeah I bet they did, those two, I swear. So were they wrong?”   
Steve looked at him as if it were a trick question   
“Well, I’m very glad that I came and didn’t chicken out, like I was about to do.”   
Jack held up his hand for a toast   
“So am I, Steve Rogers. So am I.”  
At the end of their meal, and during a conversation about future plans, Jack tensed up as he heard the distinct whiring sound that the T.A.R.D.I.S makes when it lands and looked around quickly as Steve looked at him questionably   
“Everything alright?   
Jack was still looking around   
“Yeah, yeah I just thought I heard-”   
Then he saw him, The Doctor peeking around the kitchen door.   
“Heard what?”  
He looked back at the Captain in front of him   
“ Um, the sound of a… friend of mine’s old ride.”   
Steve didn’t get it but he shrugged it off, nonetheless and then excused himself from the table as his emergency phone beeped from his pocket, Jack said something flirty and then smiled as he walked out of the restaurant.   
Jack turned around making wild shooing gestures at the wide eyed Doctor who apparently just figured out what was going on and completely ignoring the disapproving looks he was getting from the rest of the building, walked quickly to where Jack and Steve’s table was in a fit like Jack had never seen.   
“Captain America! Really Jack?! You can’t flirt with Captain America!”  
Jack looked offended.   
“And why not?”   
“Because he’s Captain America, one of the greatest human beings in the history of Earth and you-- Well, you’re you!”   
“So!”   
Jack was smiling, happy that he had finally found someone that The Doctor deemed out of Captain Jack Harkness’s reach. The Doctor made an exasperated noise and sat down, defeated by insatiable sex drive of his old companion.   
“Now, can you possibly leave, he’s going to be back any minute and I was hoping that I could show him around Torchwood.”  
He raised his eyebrows insinuatingly. The Doctor stared at him and then said dryly   
“He’s Captain America, Jack, he’s not going to sleep with you after one date.”   
Jack shrugged his shoulders   
“You never know.”   
The Doctor stood up   
“I’m pretty sure about this, jack.”   
Jack was about to make a response when Steve returned, smiling, the Doctor ran forward to greet him   
“Cap! My old friend, how are you?”   
They didn’t shake hands and instead Steve just walked up and gave the much thinner man a hug, Jack’s mouth opened in shock.   
“Wait, you two know each other?”   
The Doctor smiled, one hand on Cap’s shoulder.   
“Captain Rogers and I have traveled a bit together.”   
Jack narrowed his eyes at the Timelord’s smug smile. However, as usual Jack had a comeback plan and he stood up excitedly, pushing himself between the Captain and the Doctor.   
“Well then, Steve, since you know the Doctor, you know the T.A.R.D.I.S, How about we all take a quick trip? I know some beautiful places that would be amazing for an after dinner walk.”  
Steve looked at the Doctor who was looking at Jack with an annoyed expression   
“It’s up to The Doctor.”   
He turned and smiled   
“Of course I’ll give you guys a ride, it would be my pleasure.”   
he said through slightly clenched teeth. Steve nodded excitedly   
“Sounds great!”   
Then before they left for the T.A.R.D.I.S he went to the counter and paid the bill. While he was at the counter The Doctor leaned over and whispered annoyed into Jack’s ear   
“Just one trip, okay? I am not going to be the third wheel in your endeavor to sleep with the epitome of purity. Just one planet, that’s all because I like you guys.”   
He just continued to smile and then opened his arms as Steve returned and the Doctor went ahead of them to the T.A.R.D.I.S. once they reached the doors and the Doctor was already inside Jack leaned in smoothly for a kiss which Steve politely rejected with a turn of his head and a half smile   
“You’re going to have to work a little harder than that.”   
Jack heard the triumphant and amused   
“AHA!”   
from inside the ship and Jack winked at Steve   
“Well, the night’s not over yet.”


End file.
